Short Data Bursts (SDB) is a widely used feature in Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), including third generation CDMA (3G CDMA, also referred to as cdma2000) base stations and mobile stations. SDBs are designed for, but are not restricted to, exchanging a small amount (typically less than 100 bytes) of “bursty” packet data over dedicated channels and/or common channels between a base station and a mobile station. Dedicated channels include forward and reverse Fundamental Channels (F/R-FCH), and forward and reverse Dedicated Control Channels (F/R-DCCH). Common channels include Paging Channels (PCH), Access Channels (ACH), and forward and reverse Common Control Channels (F/R—CCCH).
A drawback to using SDBs is that, in addition to the actual data to be transmitted, SDBs also require three bytes of overhead, including three bits reserved for a service reference identifier (SR—ID), five bits reserved for future use, and sixteen bits reserved for a Service Option number (SO), which require additional bandwidth when SDBs are transmitted. Because bandwidth is limited, and because it is anticipated that the use of SDBs will increase, a continuing search has been directed toward the development of methods for using SDBs which would minimize the bandwidth required to transmit SDBs, and increase the data capacity of wireless communications.